Adventure in the Indonesia
by Renka Sukina
Summary: Apa yang terjadi jika beberapa murid Gakuen Hetalia transfer ke Indonesia untuk mengikuti pertukaran siswa? Apakah ada hal yang membuat mereka tidak biasa atau aneh? Silahkan membaca jika anda penasaran! (Bad Summary / Gakuen!AU / Place : Indonesia)
1. Prolouge

**Adventure in the Indonesia**

**Disclaimber : Axis Powers : Hetalia own to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, Gaje, dll.**

**Settings : Berada di Gakuen Hetalia dan menggunakan Human Name. Mereka disini bukan seorang Nations tapi manusia biasa *nyanyi* /gak.**

**Genre : Friendship, Humor, Slice of Liefe, dan masih ada genre yang akan menyusul(?).**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue - Sebelum Hari H<strong>

Suatu hari di siang hari yang cerah, semua murid Gakuen Hetalia sedang sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Kenapa saya memulai dari siang hari, bukan pagi hari? Karena itu terlalu _mainstream_ kata sang _author_ cerita ini walaupun ini juga agak _mainstream_, sih.

Oke lupakan hal yang tidak penting itu dan lanjut ke cerita.

Sampai ada seseorang yang mengumumkan seseuatu melalui mikrofon yang khusus untuk pengumuman.

_"Perhatian untuk semua siswa Gakuen Hetalia! Bagi nama yang dipanggil ini harap ke ruang kepala sekolah :_

_-Feliciano Vargas_

_-Ludwig Beilschmidt_

_-Kiku Honda_

_-Gilbert Beilschmidt_

_-Lovino Vargas_

_-Antonio Frenandez Carriedo_

_-Alfred. _

_-Arthur Kirkland_

_-Wang Yao_

_-Francis Bonnefoy_

_-Ivan Braginski_

_-Matthew Williams_

_Harap nama yang disebutkan untuk datang ke ruang kepala sekolah sekarang. Terima kasih untuk perhatiannya."_

Orang-orang yang dipanggil pun langsung cabut ke ruang kepala sekolah dengan cepat. "Tumben, kita dipanggil ke ruang kepala sekolah! Ada apa, ya?", tanya Kiku kepada kedua temannya, Feliciano dan Ludwig, "Aku tidak tau _ve~_", jawab Feliciano dengan tampang polosnya, "Lihat saja nanti.", jawab Ludwig dengan tegas.

Sesampainya mereka di ruang kepala sekolah, "Akhirnya, kalian datang juga~!", sapa Julius Vargas yang merupakan kepala sekolah dari Gakuen Hetalia sekaligus kakek dari Feliciano dan Lovino, "Lama sekali kalian! Aku masih banyak urusan tau!", gerutu Arthur dengan kesal, "Hahahaha! Iggy emang selalu sibuk, ya!", kata Alfred sambil tertawa gak jelas(?), "Diam kau, _bloody git_!", balas Arthur dengan sinis.

"Ckckck.. Kalian berdua ini selalu berantem terus...", ujar Francis dengan coretsokcoret dewasa, "Diam kau, genit!", balas Arthur kepada Francis, "Aku tidak genit tapi aku hanya menyatakan perasaan cintaku kepada semua perempuan~", bela Francis sambil tersenyum ganteng dan membuat Arthur langsung jijik bukan main.

Yao pun hanya bisa menghela nafas, sedangkan Ivan masih 'tersenyum manis' seperti biasanya. Oh! Jangan lupakan Matthew yang hanya menunggu teman-temannya dan kakak laki-lakinya selesai dengan urusan mereka semua.

"Jadi, kenapa kepala sekolah memanggil kami aru?", tanya Yao kepada Julius.

"Ohohoho, saya ingin memberi kabar gembira untuk kalian semua~!", jawab Julius.

"Kakek, iklan itu udah basi.", ucap Lovino sambil _sweatdrop_.

"Ini serius!", balas Julius dengan tatapan yakin.

"Jadi, apa kabar gembira itu?", tanya Antonio dengan penasaran.

Julius pun berdehem untuk beberapa saat lalu dia berkata, "Kalian akan melakukan pertukaran siswa ke Indonesia sampai kalian semua lulus."

Tiba-tiba petir pun menyambar diantar mereka ditambah dengan bumi yang gonjang-ganjing yang telah membuat semuanya shock kecuali Ivan, Julius, dan Matthew, mereka seperti baru mendapat berita duka padahal cuman pertukaran siswa.

"Btw, tadi ada suara petir? Hari ini kan cerah.", ucap Yao sambil menatap keluar jendela dan melihat sepasang _lovebird_ yang lagi pacaran.

"Sepertinya, dewa sengaja membuat dramatis(?) keadaan kita, Yao-san.", balas Kiku dengan polos dan Yao hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya.

Arthur pun langsung kembali sadari dari shock-nya lalu berdeham. "Kapan kita akan berangkat?", tanya Arthur dengan tegas, "Besok.", jawab Julius dengan singkat, jelas,dan padat.

"APAAAAA?!", teriak semuanya kecuali Ivan, Julius, dan Matthew sekali lagi.

"Maaf, saya mendadak seperti ini tapi baru dikasih sama kepala sekolah yang berada disana tadi pagi.", jelas Julius dengan polos dan membuat semuanya _sweatdrop_. "Kita akan sekolah dimana, _jii-chan ve~_?", tanya Feliciano dengan penasaran dan tersenyum kekanak-kanakan, "Kalian akan sekolah di salah SMA swasta disana dan disitu, kalian juga harus mudah beradaptasi dengan siswa-siswi disana.", jawab Julius dengan serius.

"Baiklah, _sensei_.", kata semuanya sambil mengangguk, "Kalau begitu, kalian boleh keluar dan besok ke bandara jam 6 pagi.", balas Julius dengaan senyumannya yang _happy-go-lucky_, "Apa?!", teriak mereka semua dengan tidak percayan kecuali mereka bertiga (baca : Julius, Ivan, dan Matthew).

Setelah mengalami proses yang cukup panjang atau emang disengaja oleh _author_, mereka pun keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah dengan suram kecuali Ivan dan Matthew yang biasa saja.

"Kita akan pertukaran siswa sampai kita lulus? Yang benar saja!", ucap Arthur dengan kesal.

"Udah, terima saja, Arthur.", balas Francis sambil menghela nafas.

"Ta-Tapi gimana dengan organisasi osis disini?!", tanya Arthur dengan frustasi.

"Palingan, kamu akan digantikan oleh anggota osis lainnya.", jawab Alfred dengan polos.

Suasana pun langsung hening dan Arthur langsung menatap Alfred dengan sinis, "Kau mati saja, _bloody git_.", ucap Arthur dengan aura seram dan Alfred hanya menyengir sambil berkata, "_Peace_!".

Ludwig pun langsung menatap Gilbert, Antonio, dan Francis, "Sepertinya akan sedikit kacau karena ada kalian bertiga.", ujar Ludwig sambil menghela nafas, "Apa maksudmu, Ludwig?! Apakah kau menghina kakakmu yang _awsome_ ini?! Kesesesese!", balas Gilbert dengan narsis dan sisanya hanya _sweatdrop_.

"Mattie! Sepertinya, kita berdua tidak terpisahkan~", ucap Alfred sambil merangkul Matthew, "Hahaha, iya..", balas Matthew sambil tertawa sedikit terpaksa.

Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi dengan tidak selownya. "Sepertinya, aku harus pulang cepat karena aku harus berkemas untuk besok dan minta izin ke orang tuaku.", ujar Yao dengan pelan, "Kalau begitu, aku duluan, ya!", lanjutnya sambil meninggalkan mereka.

"Aku juga.. Aku mesti izin ke kakakku dan a..adikku...", ucap Ivan dengan suram ketika dia mengingat adiknya yang sangat mencintainya(?) itu, "Semoga, kau berhasil membujuk adikmu...", balas Francis dengan hati-hati, "Makasih untuk hiburannya.", ucap Ivan sambil 'tersenyum manis' tapi auranya tidak manis dan membuat Francis berdoa semoga dia selamat untuk keesokan harinya.

Akhirnya, mereka semua pun memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing untuk mempersiapkan jiwa dan raga mereka besok dan silatuhrami(?) dengan orang tua.

**-To be Contunie-**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Talk :<strong>

**Hai~! Akhirnya, bisa mengetik fanfic Hetalia walaupun masih agak sedikit kaku dengan humornya.**

**Makasih sudah membaca fanfic ini, ya! Sebenarnya, author hanya jahil-jahil menulis fanfic Hetalia dengan Jakarta dalam bentuk pertukaran siswa~! Karena kalau dalam bentuk Nation agak mainstream(?).**

**Bagi yang minat untuk menyumbangkan OC ke fanfic ini! Silahkan mendaftar! Ini contoh data yang harus diisi **

**Nama : _ (P.S : Ingat! Ini Indonesia! Bukan Jepang!)**

**Kelas atau Status: _ IPA/IPS _ / _ (P.S : Ini bisa diganti jadi SD, SMP, dll. Siapa tahu ada yang mau jadi pedagang siomay(?))**

**Ciri-Ciri : _**

**Sifat : _**

**Karakter Hetalia Favorit kalian sukai atau coretbenicoret: _**

**Latar Belakang atau Hal yang Lainnya : _ (P.S : Agar author bisa mengetahui tentang OC kalian)**

**Kalian bisa mendaftar di review atau PM author~! tapi kalian harus ingat, latar tempatnya berada di Indonesia kecuali bagi yang ingin membuat OC blasteran(?). Jadi, silahkan mendaftar keburu saya tutup~! Karena saya akan memilih OC yang menurut saya menarik. Bagi yang ada ide nista, silahkan sumbangkan ke fanfic ini lewat PM atau review!**

**Jadi, hanya ingin yang bisa kutulis! Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya~! Akhir kata untuk kalian!**

**Read and Review~? Tidak terima BASH**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Talk : Hai~! Langsung to the point saja, ya! /digeplakreaders. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah menyumbang OC-OC kalian dan kritik sarannya! Bagi yang mau ada OC Indonesia, saya pasti akan munculkan tapi… Mau gendernya apa? /ditabokreadersyangmerasa /hush.**

**Kalau untuk OC personifikasi provinsi Indonesia, saya mesti memikirkannya dulu karena saya nggak kuat beri nama 33 provinsi tapi tenang saja! Akan ada pengumuman di akhir cerita~! Jadi, **_**stay tune**_**, ya!**

**P.S : Untuk saat ini, saya memuncul OC Indonesia dan OC saya karena saya masih butuh beberapa OC lagi.. Jadi, bagi yang sudah mendaftar mohon menunggu untuk chapter depan /digeplak.**

**Adventure in the Indonesia**

**Disclaimber : Axis Powers : Hetalia own to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Warning : OOC, OCs, Typo, Gaje, dll.**

**Settings : Berada di Gakuen Hetalia dan menggunakan Human Name. Mereka disini bukan seorang Nations tapi manusia biasa *nyanyi* /gak.**

**Genre : Friendship, Humor, Slice of Life, dan masih ada genre yang akan menyusul(?).**

**Catatan untuk Bahasa : **

_**-"..." = Bahasa Indonesia atau Bahasa yang lainnya.**_

**Chapter 1 – Welcome to Indonesia!**

-Di Bandara Internasional Narita-

Setelah semua murid (atau korban) pertukaran siswa mengucap selamat tinggal kepada keluarga mereka, mereka pun berkumpul di depan _boarding_ untuk pengarahan terakhir oleh Julius.

"Jadi, kalian akan dijemput oleh kepsek dari sana bersama beberapa siswa dan sebelum itu," setelah berkata seperti itu, Julius pun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas koper kecilnya yang sejak kapan dia bawa. "_Jii-chan_, itu isinya apa?" tanya Feliciano dengan penasaran

"Palingan, kamus bahasa Indonesia!" jawab Alfred dengan asal sambil tertawa tidak jelas.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Julius pun memberi mereka buku seperti kamus satu per satu dan emang benar yang dikatakan oleh Alfred, ternyata itu adalah kamus bahasa Indonesia yang sudah disiapkan oleh Julius. "Alfred! Ternyata, kamu pintar menebak, ya!" puji Feliciano dengan polos dan Alfred hanya menyengir malu padahal aslinya, dia hanya menebak asal atau emang instingnya lagi bagus.

"Oya, ini ada sedikit perbekalan untuk kalian semua," Julius pun memberi sebuah amplop yang berisi uang yang sudah ditukar dengan mata uang Indonesia kepada Ludwig karena dia satu-satunya yang bisa dipercaya(?) lalu dia melihat isi amplop itu dengan penasaran, "Ano… Kepala sekolah, emang cukup untuk disana nanti?" tanya Ludwig dengan mengerutkan dahinya, "Cukup untuk perbekalan kalian dan kalau, kalian ingin mendapatkan uang harus mandiri sendiri," jawab Julius dengan santai.

"Maksudnya, kita kerja gitu?" tanya Yao dengan hati-hati.

"Iyalah! Emang uang bisa disulap dari daun?" tanya Julius balik.

"Bisa saja untuk Arthur…" balas Yao sambil menatap Arthur yang sedang bersiul ria dan pura-pura tidak tau.

"Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah denganku?" tanya Arthur yang masih pura-pura tidak tau apa yang dibacarakan oleh Yao.

"Au ah.." jawab Yao sambil membuang muka.

Julius pun berdeham sebentar, "Lebih baik, kalian masuk ke dalam karena satu jam lagi akan _boarding_," ucap Julius kepada mereka semua dan mereka pun mengangguk. "Tapi sebelum itu…. FELI-_CHAN_! LOVI-_CHAN_! TOLONG, JAGA DIRI KALIAN DI NEGARA YANG BANYAK KRIMINAL ITU!" teriak Julius sambil memeluk kedua cucunya sambil nangis seperti anak yang mau ditinggal emaknya, "Tenang, _jii-chan_! Aku bisa menjaga diriku, kok!" ucap Feliciano dengan polos, "Cih! Jangan memeluk kami berdua, kakek aneh!" ucap Lovino dengan wajah yang memerah karena malu

"Lovi-_chan_~", panggil coretatauejekcoret Antonio sambil menahan tawanya.

"Diam kau, _Tomato-Bastardo_!", balas Lovino dengan kesal.

Julius pun akhirnya melepaskan pelukkannya dengan terpaksa karena dia ingat waktu keberangkatan, "Kalau begitu, kalian semua masuk ke dalam bandara karena takut ketinggalan pesawat," ucap Julius dengan mata masih berair, "Baiklah, kami pergi dulu!" teriak mereka sambil masuk ke dalam bandara, "Hati-hati disana! Sering beri kabar ke bapak! Hiks!" Julius hanya melambaikan saputangan yang entah darimana ke murid-muridnya.

-Skip Time-

Di dalam pesawat, mereka pun langsung menghempaskan diri mereka di tempat duduk dengan helaan nafas lega.

"Akhirnya masuk pesawat juga..." gumam Ludwig yang juga menghela nafas lega.

"Wah! Tempat duduknya empuk sekali!" ucap Feliciano sambil lompat-lompat di tempat duduknya.

"_Baka-Otouto_! Jangan lompat-lompat! Emang, lu kira sofa di rumah?!" tegur Lovino yang duduk disamping Feliciano dan entah kenapa, dia bisa ngomong bahasa gaul Indonesia, "Dasar norak..." ucap Arthur dengan cuek sambil membaca kamus bahasa Indonesia.

Setelah Arthur membaca isi kamus itu beberapa kali, dia pun mencoba mempratekkannya, "_**Se-se-sela-la-lamat si-si-siang,**_" kata Arthur dengan bahasa Indonesia campur logat _British_-nya.

"Hahaha! Sok bisa bahasa Indonesia!" ejek Francis sambil tertawa penuh kemenangan.

"Kayak kau bisa saja!" balas Arthur dengan jengkel.

"Jangan ragukan tuan Francis ini~!" kata Francis sambil tersenyum percaya diri dan membuat Arthur ingin muntah ditempat.

"Coba buktikan!" tantang Arthur yang tiba-tiba tersenyum percaya diri.

Francis pun berdeham sebentar lalu berkata, "_**Ni Hao!**_" Arthur pun langsung melempar kamus bahasa Indonesia ke kepala Francis yang sudah pede jaya lalu disusul dengan lemparan boneka panda milik Yao, "Itu bahasa mandarin _**aru**_!" tegur Yao yang merasa bahasanya disalah pergunakan.

"Kau emang bego, _bloody git_!" ejek Arthur sambil mencekek leher Francis.

"Hei! Ngapain kau cekek aku?! Cuman salah bahasa, doang!" bela Francis sambil membalas cekekan Arthur.

Mereka pun akhirnya saling mencekek dan mari kita lihat ke dua saudara ini yang akur-akur saja.

"Mattie, apakah disitu ada hamburger?" tanya Alfred dengan polos.

"Aku tidak tau, tapi aku harap ada _pancake_ disana," jawab Matthew sambil memeluk boneka beruang putihnya yang bernama Kumajiro itu.

"Kuharap begitu~" kata Alfred sambil tersenyum penuh harapan.

Yao yang menyadari sesuatu ada yang ganjil dengan Ivan langsung menepuk pundaknya. "Ivan, kau kenapa _**aru**_?" tanya Yao yang merasakan aura suram dari Ivan, "Tidak apa-apa _**da**_," jawab Ivan sambil tersenyum terpaksa, "Tidak mungkin! Pasti, ini ada yang berhubungan dengan adik perempuanmu.." tebak Yao dengan hati-hati, "I-i-iya... Tadi, dia sempat ingin ikut denganku dan untungnya, _nee-chan_ menasehatinya tapi aku tidak bisa lega karena..."

-Flashback Mode : On-

Di rumah Ivan sebelum berangkat ke bandara dan setelah mengalami beberapa masalah.

"Natalya, aku berangkat dulu dan aku janji akan pulang kesini pas liburan," ucap Ivan sambil mengusap rambut adiknya itu.

"Benarkah? Pas selama liburan, kita bisa menikah?!" balas Natalya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Errr..." Ivan hanya bisa diam seribu kata dan rasanya, dia ingin terjun dari lantai 4 sekarang juga.

"Ivan! Ayo, cepatan!" teriak ayah Ivan dari luar rumah dan sudah berada di dalam mobil

"Na-Natalya, aku harus pergi dulu!" pamit Ivan dan langsung keluar dari rumahnya.

"Setelah _nii-san_ pulang ke Jepang, _nii-san_ harus menikah denganku!" teriak Natalya dari dalam rumah.

Ivan pun langsung berdoa untuk adiknya tersebut agar adiknya bisa sadar dengan posisi mereka berdua selama perjalanan menuju bandara.

-Flashback Mode : Off-

"Oh begitu..." ucap Yao dengan tampang 'adikmu-itu-sakit-apa' ke Ivan.

"Rasanya, aku ingin mati sekarang..." balas Ivan dengan aura suram dan membuat Yao sedikit bergidik.

Tiba-tiba bunyi perhatian pun berbunyi, "Semuanya, harap menggunakan sabuk pengaman kalian karena pesawat akan lepas landas, terima kasih untuk perhatiannya," ucap pramugari melalui speaker pengumuman atau apa itu.

"Sepertinya, pramugari disini pasti cantik-cantik," ucap Francis sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Tolong, jangan tersenyum menjijikan itu," balas Arthur dengan sewot.

"Lovi, apakah kau takut naik pesawat?" tanya Antonio kepada Lovino yang sedari tadi gemataran.

"Tidak! Siapa juga yang takut!" jawab Lovino penuh dengan percaya diri.

"Masa~?" tanya Antonio dengan menggoda.

"Diam kau, _Tomato-Bastardo_!" jawab Lovino dengan kasar.

"Wah... Aku tidak sabar untuk sampai ke Indonesia.." gumam Kiku dengan tersenyum senang

"Aku juga _**ve~**_"__balas Feliciano yang juga ikut tersenyum senang.

Perjalanan menuju ke Indonesia pun sangat panjang, mereka pun memutuskan tidur atau melakukan kegiatan yang lainnya seperti mengobrol, main games, dll.

-Bandara Internasional Soekarno-Hatta-

Akhirnya, mereka semua pun sampai di tujuan dengan lega sekaligus merasa bebas karena mereka dikurung(?) dalam pesawat selama hampir seharian penuh.

"Ngomong-ngomong, mana yang jemput kita, ya?" tanya Antonio sambil melihat sekeliling.

"Mana kutahu! Mestinya, mereka sudah tau mukaku yang _awsome_ ini~" jawab Gilbert dengan narsis dan tanpa sengaja, dia menabrak seorang gadis yang lebih muda dari dia.

"_**Aduh! Siapa yang nabrak aku, sih?!**_" tegur gadis yang berkacamata dengan rambut hitam sepinggul yang dikuncir dua dan kulit putih kekuningan seperti gadis Tionghoa di Indonesia pada umumnya dengan jengkel.

"Woi! Kamu bicara apaan, sih?!" tanya Gilbert yang sepertinya juga jengkel.

"_**Fang! Jangan kayak seperti itu!**_" tegur pemuda yang cukup tampan dengan rambut coklat yang ikal cukup berantakan dan kulitnya yang sawo matang seperti orang-orang Indonesia yang sering kita lihat sambil berlari menuju gadis yang dia panggil 'Fang' itu.

"_**Eh, Rangga?!**_" dia pun langsung menengok ke pemuda dipanggil 'Rangga' lalu mereka berdua pun berbicara dengan bahasa yang tidak mengerti (baca : Bahasa Indonesia) oleh lainnya.

Arthur yang tadi sempat membaca kamus bahasa Indonesia pun sedikit mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Arthur, mereka bicara apaan, sih?" tanya Alfred dengan bingung dan tumbennya sedang tidak menggunakan panggilan ngaconya kepada Arthur.

"Mereka sepertinya sedang berdebat," jawab Arthur dengan sedikit menebak.

"_**Hei, kalian berdua! Kalian ini memalukan siswa baru kita saja!**_" tegur seorang bapak-bapak yang mengenakan pakaian batik dan celana kerja dengan rapi, "_**Ma-maafkan kami, pak,**_" ujar mereka berdua dengan malu.

Bapak-bapak itu pun langsung menatap mereka semua ( baca : anak-anak dari Gakuen Hetalia ) dari wajah sampai kaki mereka.

"Kalian siswa dari Gakuen Hetalia?" tanya bapak-bapak itu dengan bahasa Jepang.

"Iya, pak," jawab mereka semua.

"Astaga! Kenapa kalian tidak bilang dari tadi?! Saya kira, kalian itu turis dari berbagai macam negara!" jerit bapak-bapak itu dengan pelan.

"Eh?! Mereka siswa dari Gakuen Hetalia itu?!" ujar gadis itu dengan tidak percaya, "Masa, sih? Kenapa mereka fisik dan mukanya bukan seperti dari Jepang? Kecuali yang itu," tanya pemuda itu sambil menunjuk ke Kiku dan jangan lupa, mereka menggunakan bahasa Jepang.

"Meiliana, Rangga, Gakuen Hetalia itu adalah sekolah Internasional yang sangat terkenal di seluruh dunia dan sekolah ini berpusat di Jepang. Jangan heran, mereka ini dari berbagai macam negara," jelas bapak-bapak itu yang sepertinya guru mereka dan mereka berdua hanya ber-oh-ria.

Bapak-bapak itupun berdeham sebentar, "Kenalkan, nama saya adalah Suryo Agung Herwansono tapi kalian bisa panggil 'pak Sur' saja," jelas pak Sur lalu dia menatap ke dua muridnya itu seperti memberi instruksi untuk memperkenalkan diri mereka berdua.

"Namaku Meiliana Harnawanto, salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya untuk disekolah," kata gadis yang bernama Meiliana sambil menunduk sopan.

"Namaku Rangga Putra Airlangga tapi kalian bisa memanggilku 'Rangga', salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya," kata pemuda bernama Rangga dengan ramah.

Ketika salah satu dari mereka ingin memperkenalkan diri mereka, tiba-tiba pak Sur mencegah mereka, "Kalian tidak usah memperkenalkan diri karena saya sudah tahu nama kalian dari wajah kalian."

"Hah? Tapi anda tidak tau siapa kami pas ketemu tadi," kata Kiku dengan bingung.

"Hahahaha! Saya baru ingat kalian pas melihat muka Feliciano, Alfred, Matthew, dan Gilbert karena mereka mudah diingat," balas pak Sur setelah tertawa dan membuat semuanya _sweatdrop_.

"Baru tahu, mukaku mudah diingat..." ujar Alfred sambil menyengir malu, "Aku juga..." ujar Matthew juga sambil tersenyum malu.

Meiliana melirik Alfred dengan dingin dan Alfred menatapnya, dia pun langsung membuang muka karena malu. "Sepertinya kamu punya perasaan, nih~" ejek Rangga sambil menepuk pundak Meiliana dan tersenyum iseng, "Diam!" bentak Meiliana dengan muka sedikit memerah.

"Udah! Udah! Kalian berdua ini tidak bisa diam..." tegur pak Sur dan mereka pun langsung terdiam, "Ada-ada saja..." gumam pak Sur sambil menghela nafas.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke sekolah," ajak pak Sur kepada mereka.

"Baik, pak!" mereka pun langsung berjalan keluar menuju parkiran bandara.

**-To be Contunie-**

**Author's Talk : Yup! Seperti saya bilang dari pembukaan, saya akan memberi beberapa informasi untuk kalian, para readers.**

**Untuk masalah OC personifikasi provinsi Indonesia, saya akan mengambil 8 provinsi saja karena tidak mungkin, saya buat 33 provinsi = 33 OC. Maka itu! Kalian boleh memberi saran untuk 8 provinsi apa yang ingin dimunculkan sekaligus nama manusia mereka! Author akan mengambilnya secara acak~!**

**Untuk OC Indonesia, saya lebih suka laki-laki karena saya sukanya sama laki-laki~! /digebukparareaders. Maaf bagi yang ingin Fem!Indonesia! Lain kali, saya akan membuat Fem!Indonesia di fanfic lain! /dihajarsamareaders**

**Bagi yang masih ingin mendaftar, silahkan! Masih dibuka lowongannya~! Siapa tahu, ada yang beruntung menjadi uhukpacaruhuk atau patner dalam uhukpercintaanuhuk Nations yang ada di fanfic ini /heh. Seperti pengumuman diatas, OC yang menarik akan saya masukkan ke dalam cerita karena saya tidak mau banyak-banyak OC, repot /ditampar. Lebih tepatnya, saya emang malas /nak.**

**Untuk OC saya... Itu nggak penting, dia itu adalah saya dalam cerita(?). Jadi, anggap OC kalian yang ada di cerita ini adalah kalian sendiri.**

**Terakhir, menurut kalian, Axis Powers, Allied Forces (Termasuk Canada), dan Bad Touch Trio ini cocok dikelas mana? Untuk Prussia, Spain, France, China, dan Russia itu murid kelas XI lalu sisanya kelas X~!**

**Oke, ini benar-benar terakhir! /ditampar. Nations siapakah yang ingin kalian jadikan guru atau murid lama di sekolah situ? Silahkan anda curahkan direview.**

**Kalau begitu, ini saja! Tunggu di chapter selanjutnya dan terakhir...**

**Read and Review~?**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Talk : Hai~! Untuk chapter kali ini, saya akan memunculkan beberapa OC yang sudah mendaftar dan bagi yang beruntung... Bisa dilihat sendiri ketika kalian membaca cerita ini!**

**Untuk nama sekolah sendiri, author akan asal ngarang dan bagi yang ada kesamaan, maafkan author yang tidak pintar memberi nama suatu hal ini. Kesamaan merupakan ketidaksengajaan oleh Author. **

**Tidak banyak bicara lagi! Selamat membaca~!**

**P.S : Seperti biasa, ada pengumuman di akhir cerita.**

**Adventure in the Indonesia**

**Disclaimber : Axis Powers : Hetalia own to Hidekaz Himaruya. OCs own to Me and Other Author.**

**Warning : OOC, OCs, Typo, Gaje, dll.**

**Settings : Berada di Gakuen Hetalia dan menggunakan Human Name. Mereka disini bukan seorang Nations tapi manusia biasa *nyanyi* /gak.**

**Genre : Friendship, Humor, Slice of Life, dan masih ada genre yang akan menyusul(?).**

**Catatan untuk Bahasa : **

_**-"..." = Bahasa Indonesia atau Bahasa yang lainnya.**_

**Chapter 2 - Sekolah Indonesia Strada Harapan**

"Apakah kita akan sekolah dulu?" tanya Feliciano dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Yup! Karena saya akan mengenalkan beberapa murid yang akan membantu kalian," jawab pak Sur sambil menyetir mobilnya.

"Wah, aku jadi tidak sabar _ve~_" ucap Feliciano sambil menatap ke luar mobil. Lalu tiba-tiba mobil berhenti mendadak dan membuat semuanya yang ada didalam mobil terkejut. "_**Kampret! Ada apa, nih?!**_" tanya Rangga yang tadi tidur coretkarenabangunkepagiancoret langsung bangun, "_**Macet seperti biasa,**_" jawab Meiliana dengan santai.

"_**Rangga! Bahasamu!**_" tegur pak Sur sambil menatap tajam ke Rangga.

"_**Maaf, pak...**_" balas Rangga dengan malu dan semuanya hanya menatap Rangga dan pak Sur dengan bingung.

"Meiliana-san, kenapa Rangga-san ditegur oleh pak Sur?" tanya Kiku dengan penasaran

"Nggak apa-apa, Honda-san," jawab Meiliana sambil tersenyum canggung.

Arthur yang sedari tadi melihat ke luar mobil dengan tatapan aneh. "Indonesia itu beda dengan Jepang! Lebih enak tinggal di Jepang!" gerutu Arthur dengan mulut yang cukup tajam untuk pak Sur, Rangga, dan Meiliana, "Tapi kamu belum melihat sisi indah dari Indonesia, Arthur… Lain kali, aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat," kata Rangga sambil tersenyum kepada Arthur, "Aku tunggu itu, Rangga.

"Apakah disini ada pasta _ve~_?" tanya Feliciano dengan polos.

"Pikiranmu selalu tidak jauh dari pasta…" ujar Ludwig sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ada, kok! Malah banyak disini!" jawab Meiliana sambil tertawa kecil.

"Wah! Aku mau coba sekarang _ve~_!" kata Feliciano dengan semangat.

"_Baka Otouto!_ Apakah kamu nggak lihat kita masih dijalan?" bentak Lovino sambil memukul kepada adiknya itu, "Eh? Ma-ma-maaf…" balas Feliciano dengan sedikit terisak-isak.

"Hihihi… Hari ini akan kuusahakan membuatkan pasta untukmu tapi kita ke sekolah untuk mengenalkan kalian ke siswa-siswa lain," ucap Meiliana yang masih tertawa kecil, "Benarkah?! Makasih banyak, Meiliana-chan!" Meiliana hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum ramah.

-Di Sekolah Indonesia Strada Harapan-

"Kita sampai!" ucap Rangga dengan semangat lalu keluar dari mobil dan begitu juga yang lainnya, "Selamat datang di sekolah kami, Sekolah Indonesia Strada Harapan!" sambut Meiliana sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Nggak kusangka sekolah seperti ini…." Ucap Alfred dengan coretnorakcoret, "Kaunya saja yang norak bego," balas Arthur dengan kesal.

"Ayo, masuk!" ajak Meiliana sambil berjalan ke dalam sekolah dan dia tidak tau, kalau dia telah membatalkan aksi berdebat Arthur vs Alfred. Oke, author hanya bercanda dan jangan menatap seperti itu.

Ketika mereka semua sedang berjalan ke ruang kepala sekolah, semua siswa yang berada disana melihat orang-orang asing dengan penasaran. "_**Itu siapa, sih? Bule lagi! Siswa pertukaran yang dibicarakan itu, ya?**_" tanya salah satu siswi dengan tatapan norak, "_**Iya kali!**_" jawab temannya sambil terkikik dan dia pun juga ikutan terkikik dan Gilbert yang menyadarinya langsung merasa kalau dia itu dianggap paling coretganengcoret diantara teman-temannya. Aku ini emang _awesome_, pikirnya sambil menyengir sendiri.

Sesampainya di depan kepala sekolah, "Ano.. Pak Sur, entar kita akan sekolah disini?" tanya Ludwig yang sepertinya tidak yakin.

"Iyalah," jawab pak Sur dengan santai sambil membuka pintu.

Mereka semua pun langsung masuk ke dalam ruang kepala sekolah tapi tiba-tiba pak Sur memberhentikan Rangga dan Meiliana untuk masuk, "_**Kalian ke kelas saja!**_" Lalu pak Sur menutup pintu ruangan dengan dibanting.

Inikan sudah waktu pulang sekolah!, jerit mereka berdua dan mereka hanya cengo di depan ruang kepala sekolah. Lalu kelas mereka berharap masih ada teman sekelas mereka.

Di dalam ruang kepala sekolah, "Jadi, kalian diberi tahu dikelas mana oleh pak Julius?" tanya pak Sur kepada kedua belas siswa barunya itu.

Mereka hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu pak Sur langsung menepuk dahinya yang agak jenong(?) itu.

"Untung saja, saya dan pak Julius sudah membahas kelas-kelas kalian," ucap pak Sur sambil mencari sesuatu di berkas dokumennya lalu dia mengeluarkan secarik kertas dan memberinya kepada Arthur yang berada dekat dengannya.

Semuanya pun langsung nimbrung(?) karena kepo dengan kelas-kelas mereka. Bagi yang penasaran, ini adalah isi kertasnya :

_-Alfred. - X IPA 2_

_-Antonio Fernandez Carriedo - XI IPS 3_

_-Arthur Kirkland - X IPA 1_

_-Feliciano Vargas - X IPS 2_

_-Francis Bonnefoy - XI IPS 3_

_-Gilbert Beilschimidt - XI IPS 3_

_-Honda Kiku - X IPA 2_

_-Ivan Braginksi - XI IPA 2_

_-Lovino Vargas - X IPS 2_

_-Ludwig Beilschimidt - X IPS 1_

_-Matthew Williams - X IPA 2_

_-Wang Yao - XI IPA 2_

_P.S : Author sengaja sekelas untuk Bad Touch Trio /disemplak._

Yao pun langsung pundung di tempat karena nama dia yang paling terakhir. "Kapan kita mulai sekolah disini?" tanya Antonio dengan semangat bukan karena mau belajar tapi eskul yang dia incar.

"Dua hari lagi karena besok adalah libur nasional dan kalian berdua belas(?) akan tinggal di rumah saya karena saya tidak bisa membiarkan kalian tinggal di kos-an," jawab pak Sur.

"Kos-an? Apa itu _ve~_?" tanya Feliciano dengan polos.

"Susah dijelaskan tapi kalian akan mengerti jika sudah kebiasa di Indonesia," jawab pak Sur lagi sambil tersenyum. "Oya, entar kalian ambil seragam di ruangan sebelah kepala sekolah, ya." Mereka pun langsung mengangguk setuju.

Di depan kelas X IPS 1 dan IPS 2, "_**Fang! Emang benar siswa dari Jepang itu akan tinggal sama kamu dan paman kamu?**_" tanya gadis yang menggunakan jaket hitam.

"_**Iya... Lagian, khiu* Liu aneh juga tapi ya sudahlah, Ayu..**_" jawab Meiliana kepada gadis tadi yang bernama Ayu itu.

**"**_**Kalau begitu... Aku akan ke rumahmu setiap hari!**_" ucap Ayu dengan cepat dan gadis yang mengenakan kacamata itupun langsung memukul kepala Ayu, "_**Hei!**_"

"_**Jangan kesempatan, deh! Lagian, siswa-siswa itu belum tentu mau sama kamu karena kitakan aneh-aneh terus dia pasti akan milih yang po-**_"

"_**Oke! Oke! Kalau kamu ngomong itu bisa langsung sepanjang ular! Ingat itu, Nadya!**_" potong Ayu dengan cepat kepada gadis yang diketahui bernama Nadya atau lengkapnya Ni Putu Nadya Dewi.

"_**Evania, kamu tumben diam aja... Ada apa, nih?**_" tanya Ayu kepada gadis bernama Evania itu.

"_**Nggak mood.**_" Ayu, Meiliana, dan Nadya hanya _sweatdrop _melihat temannya yang satu ini.

"_**Oya! Mana si Rangga?**_" tanya Ayu kepada Meiliana.

"_**Dia lagi sama Teddie... Biasa, mereka itukan sohib...**_" jawab Meiliana dengan pelan.

Ketika mereka berempat sedang mengobrol dengan seru, tiba-tiba kedua belas siswa yang sedang dibicarakan muncul.

"Itukan Meiliana _ve~_!" kata Feliciano sambil menunjuk ke Meiliana. "Meiliana-chan~!" panggil Feliciano sambil berlari ke Meiliana.

"_**Fang! Kamu dipanggil sama siswa... TUNGGU! ITU SISWA PERTUKARANKAN?!**_" teriak Ayu lalu Meiliana menyekap mulut Ayu sambil memberi isyarat untuk diam.

"Aku dan _onii-chan _sekelas sama kamu dan Rangga, lho~" ucap Feliciano dengan gembira, "Wah, senang mendengarnya! Aku dan Rangga akan membantu kamu dan Lovino-san di kelas," balas Meiliana sambil tersenyum lembut.

"_**Oya, aku dan Nadya mau pergi dulu, ya! Ayo, Nadya!**_" ucap Ayu sambil menarik tangan Nadya dan Nadya hanya mengangguk lalu melambaikan saputangannya(?) agar lebih dramatis.

"_**... Aku juga harus ke kelas kakak.. Aku duluan, ya... Semoga sukses...!**_" Evania pun langsung ngibrit ke kelas kakak kembarannya dengan cepat. Meiliana hanya bisa pasrah melihat teman-temannya yang pergi begitu saja. Kalian emang benar-benar ingin kubanting, batin Meiliana dengan kesal.

"Oya, pak Sur menyuruhmu untuk mengambil tas sekolah karena sudah mau pulang," kata Ludwig yang membuat Meiliana terdiam.

"Kamu tahu darimana aku adalah keponakan pak Sur?" tanya Meiliana dengan terkejut.

"Pamanmu yang cerita, pas kita ambil seragam~" jawab Alfred sambil tersenyum ceria.

Meiliana pun langsung membatu karena dia harus menambah bebannya yaitu mengurus dua belas siswa ini. Sedangkan, di ruang kepala sekolah, sang paman hanya membereskan dokumennya dengan tenang dan siap untuk pulang. Semoga, Fang tidak keberatan, pikir pak Sur sambil tersenyum santai.

**-To be Contunie-**

**Author's Talk : Yup! Pengumuman penting! Pendaftaran akan ditutup untuk menjadi siswa! Sekarang, saya akan memilih 3 OC guru dan 5 guru ini adalah Nordics Five yang melakukan pertukaran guru di sekolah itu secara permanen.**

**Masih ada OC yang belum dimunculkan, jadi bagi yang mendaftar mohon bersabar, ya! OC yang sudah disebutkan dalam cerita ini, tolong PM saya karena saya ingin mengetahui OC ini lebih dalam(?) lagi.**

**Oya! Ini daftar eskul sekolah :**

**-Futsal**

**-Basket**

**-Bulu Tangkis**

**-Tenis Lapangan**

**-Menari**

**-Memasak**

**-Cheersleader**

**-Musik (P.S : Band, Orkes, Grup Vokal, dll)**

**-Jurnalistik**

**-Karate dan Kendo**

**Itu adalah list eskulnya dan ini adalah eskul wajib beserta klub yang harus :**

**-Paskibra (Wajib)**

**-PMR (Wajib)**

**-Pramuka (Wajib)**

**-Klub Jepang**

**-Klub Pecinta Alam**

**Nah! Karakter Hetalia yang ada disini cocoknya eskul dan klub mana, ya? (P.S : Untuk klub tidak wajib, kok •v~) )**

**Untuk saran OC provinsi Indonesia masih dibuka sampai ada 10 saran~!**

**INI DIBACA, YA! /ditampar.**

**Hanya itu saja yang ingin kusampaikan dan seperti biasa untuk akhir kata...**

**Read and Review~?**


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Talk : Makasih yang sudah me-review~! Walaupun masih banyak kesalahan di fanfic ini, maklum udah lama :'D /heh. Nah, bagi yang sudah mendaftar OC termasuk yang baru daftar, saya tampung dulu, ya~! **

**Untuk yang kemarin lihat tanda '*' kemarin, saya kasih tau artinya! Khiu itu artinya paman dalam bahasa Tionghoa-Bangka atau Kalimantan.**

**Seperti biasanya akan ada pengumuman di akhir cerita.**

**Note : **_**"..."**_** = Bahasa Indonesia**

**Adventure in the Indonesia**

**Disclaimber : Axis Powers : Hetalia own to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Warning : OOC, OCs, Typo, Gaje, dll.**

**Settings : Berada di Gakuen Hetalia dan menggunakan Human Name. Mereka disini bukan seorang Nations tapi manusia biasa *nyanyi* /gak.**

**Genre : Friendship, Humor, Slice of Life, dan masih ada genre yang akan menyusul(?).**

**Chapter 3 - Are we will live in the Headmaster's Home?! Why?**

Dua belas siswa dari Gakuen Hetalia itu sedang berdiri di sebuah rumah yang cukup besar, sederhana, dan halaman rumah yang rapi sekali dengan ekspresi terkagum-kagum kecuali beberap dari mereka yang masih _stay cool_ walaupun aslinya mereka juga kagum.

"Hei, kalian! Ayo, masuk!" ajak pak Sur yang sudah berada di depan rumahnya, "Oya! Bawa barang kalian sendiri-sendiri!" lanjut pak Sur sambil menatap mereka semua dengan tajam dan semuanya pun langsung mengambil barang mereka masing.

"_**Khiu Liu, apakah itu nggak keterlaluan?**_" tanya Meiliana dari dalam rumah.

"_**Nggak, kok! Mereka harus diajarkan mandiri disini karena disuruh sama pak Julius,**_" jawab pak Sur sambil tertawa jahil.

Meiliana hanya _sweatdrop_ melihat pamannya itu.

Mereka semua (baca : kedua belas siswa itu) pun masuk ke dalam rumah sambil bilang, "Permisi," dengan suara pelan. Untung saja, mereka ada sopan masuk ke dalam rumah orang, batin pak Sur sambil menghela nafas lega.

"Ano.. Dimana Meiliana-chan?" tanya Kiku yang sepertinya menyadari keberadaan(?) Meiliana.

"Oh.. Dia lagi di dapur untuk menyiapkan minum dan cemilan untuk kalian," jawab pak Sur dengan santai sambil duduk di tempat duduknya yang berada di ruang tamu, "Oya! Silahkan duduk di sofa, tapi kalau nggak muat dilantai saja," lanjut pak Sur dan semuanya pun langsung duduk manis dimana pun.

Meiliana pun muncul sambil membawa minuman dan cemilan untuk mereka. "Ini minuman dan cemilannya," kata Meiliana sambil menaruh nampan di meja ruang tamu lalu dia langsung menghilang entah kemana.

"Ini foto anda sama istri dan anak, ya?" tanya Alfred sambil melihat sebuah foto keluarga.

"Iya.. Itu adalah istri dan anak laki-laki saya," jawab pak Sur sambil meminum kopinya.

"Dimana mereka sekarang _ve~_?" tanya Feliciano yang penasaran.

"Mereka sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan 10 tahun yang lalu..." jawab pak Sur dengan tersenyum sedih.

"Ma, ma, maaf, pak..." ujar Alfred dan Feliciano dengan merasa bersalah.

Lalu pak Sur tersenyum dan berkata, "Tidak apa-apa... Mereka sudah tenang disana dan saya masih ada Fang disini.."

"Eh? Fang itu siapa aru? Seperti nama orang Tiongkok," kata Yao dengan penasaran. Lalu pak Sur pun berdeham, "Kalian disini bisa manggil saya 'paman' dan untuk Meiliana, kalian bisa memanggilnya 'Fang' karena kalian disini adalah keluarga saya. Saya dan Meiliana itu adalah orang dari suku Tionghoa yang berasal dari Bangka," jelas pak Sur sambil menyeruput kopinya.

Semuanya hanya ber-oh-ria, "Kalian semua lebih baik menaruh barang-barang dikamar kalian," kata Meiliana sambil memegang sapu dan melihat barang-barang yang ditaruh di ruang tamu dengan kesal.

"Eh? Emang kami sudah disiapin kamar? Cepat amat!" balas Antonio dengan tidak percaya.

"Udahlah! Tenang, kamar kalian udah ditempelin nama-nama kalian agar tidak ketukaran dan kamar itu masing-masing tiga orang, ngerti?" jelas Meiliana dengan cepat dan semuanya merasakan aura yang mirip dengan Ivan dari Meiliana.

"Nge, nge, ngerti!" Semuanya sigap mengambil barang-barang mereka dan jalan ke kamar mereka dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Setelah semuanya sudah pergi ke kamar masing-masing, Meiliana pun menghela nafas dan menyapu lantai dengan santainya, sedangkan pak Sur yang memperhatikan dari tadi hanya _sweatdrop_ melihatnya.

Di dalam kamar _Bad Touch Trio_ (yang sepertinya sengaja diatur oleh Meiliana), "Ini kamarnya?" tanya Antonio sambil melihat-lihat sekeliling kamar.

"Iyalah~! Kasur ini _awsome_ sekali!" jawab Gilbert yang sudah tiduran dikasur.

"Ugh... Fang-chan galak sekali tadi..." ujar Francis dengan cemberut.

"Iya! Seperti ibu-ibu!" balas Gilbert dengan kesal, "Hush! Jangan ngomong seperti itu! Dia entar dengar lho!" peringat Antonio tapi sepertinya terlambat karena dibalik pintu ada Meiliana yang mendengarnya. Lalu dia pun melanjutkan menyapu lantai dengan marah karena dibilang 'ibu-ibu' oleh Gilbert

Sedangkan dikamar lain yang tenang-tenang saja, walaupun ada beberapa efek(?) suara seperti 'PRAKKK!', 'BRUKKK', dan yang lainnya.

Sore hari pun telah tiba, semuanya yang masih dikamar langsung keluar dari kamar masing-masing untuk mencari makanan kecuali Gilbert yang masih dikamar karena tidur saking kasurnya empuk.

Di ruang makan, ada Meiliana yang sedang mempersiapkan makan malam, "Lho? Kalian udah lapar, ya?" tanya Meiliana dengan jahil, "Iya~! Apa disini ada pasta _ve~_?" tanya Feliciano balik dan tanpa dibalas, Meiliana pun langsung membuka tudung saji dan memperlihatkan beberapa makanan termasuk pasta yang dimaksud Feliciano.

"Wah! Ada dimsum!" ucap Yao dengan senang, "Hahaha! _Hero_ akan menghabiskan se-" Meiliana pun langsung memukul punggung Alfred dengan pentongan nasi yang belum digunakan, "Jangan habiskan sendiri, kamu harus bagi-bagi!" peringat Meiliana dengan kesal dan Alfred pun hanya cemberut mendengarnya.

"Kalian bisa mengambil makanan sendiri tapi harus pakai nasi! Kecuali yang makan pasta," kata Meiliana sambil mengambil makanannya karena dia dari tadi pagi belum makan dan hanya baru makan roti.

Semuanya pun mengambil makanan disitu dan Gilbert yang baru bangun dengan kondisi yang sangat berantakan, "Hm? Udah pada makan, ya?" tanya Gilbert sambil menguap, semuanya pun langsung menatap Gilbert dengan mulut penuh makanan(?) kecuali Meiliana, Arthur, dan Ludwig yang masih tahu tata krama.

"Gilbert-san, ayo kita makan bersama.." ajak Meiliana sambil tersenyum dan dia sudah tidak marah dengan Gilbert lagi, "Eh? Boleh, nih?" tanya Gilbert dengan tidak yakin. Lalu Meiliana pun mengangguk sambil tersenyum lembut dan sukses membuat Gilbert tersipu.

"_Burder! _Disini ada makanan kesukaanmu!" kata Ludwig yang seperti menyadarkan kakak laki-lakinya itu, "Ah, iya!" Gilbert pun mengambil makanannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, telepon rumah pun berbunyi dan Meiliana pun langsung mengangkat telepon. "Makanannya enak juga," ucap Ivan dengan polos dan Alfred pun mengangguk setuju, "Aku ingin makan yang banyak, nih! Tapi Fang nggak bolehin!" kata Alfred dengan cemberut.

Arthur yang makan dengan elegannya langsung menatap Alfred, "Kau emang rakus," balas Arthur sambil menatap Alfred dengan datar, Alfred merasa ada panah yang segaban menancap ke dadanya karena dibilang rakus tapi itu kenyataan.

Setelah Meiliana selesai menelepon dengan seseorang, "Tadi, itu siapa?" tanya Arthur dengan kepo(?).

"Dari Rangga, dia besok akan kesini bersama teman-teman kami," jawab Meiliana sambil melanjutkan makannya.

"Berarti sekalian kenalan sama kami, dong?" tanya Alfred dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Yup! Alfred, selesaikan makanmu dulu!" jawab Meiliana sekaligus menegur Alfred dan yang bersangkutan hanya cengengesan.

Meiliana pun selesai makan dan melihat Kiku yang juga sudah selesai makan. "Wah.. Honda-san, kamu makan rapi sekali!" puji Meiliana dengan berbinar-binar dan Kiku hanya tersipu dengan pujian.

Lalu Meiliana menatap ke Gilbert dan Feliciano yang makan berantakan, "Entar, kalian berdua harus merapikan sendiri," perintah Meiliana sambil menatap tajam mereka berdua dan mereka pun hanya bergidik ngeri sambil mengangguk.

"Ano... Meiliana-san..." panggil Matthew dengan ragu-ragu kepada Meiliana, "Eh? Panggil aku dengan 'Fang' dan tidak usah menggunakan suffix '-san', Matthew-san," kata Meiliana dengan membenarkan panggilan Matthew.

Matthew hanya tersenyum malu, "_A, a, arigatou_, Fang-chan..." gumam Matthew tapi tidak kedengaran oleh Meiliana yang lagi membereskan meja, "Jadi, ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Meiliana dengan ramah, "Ano... Apakah disini ada bahan untuk membuat _pancake_?" tanya Matthew balik dengan malu-malu.

"HAHAHAHA!" Alfred pun tertawa sangat kencang dan membuat Meiliana refleks melempar gelas yang untungnya berbahan plastik ke Alfred. "Diam, Alfred-san!" tegur Meiliana dengan kesal dan membuat Alfred langsung bungkam.

Meiliana sempat melihat wajah Matthew yang sudah merah padam dan Meiliana pun sempat tertawa geli. "Matthew-san tidak usah malu seperti itu, disini banyak bahan untuk membuat _dessert_ seperti _pancake, tiramisu, _dan kue lainnya," jelas Meiliana sambil menunjukkan lemari khusus menyimpan bahan-bahan yang tidak jauh dari ruang makan.

Matthew pun langsung berbinar-binar dan memegang tangan Meiliana tanpa disengaja, "Makasih banyak, Fang-san!" ucapnya dengan semangat dan langsung lari ke dapur dan Meiliana hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Setelah semuanya sudah selesai makan, semuanya pun langsung ngumpul diruang keluarga kecuali Matthew yang sedang memasak _pancake_ yang dibantu oleh Meiliana.

"Oya, dimana paman? Dari tadi, dia tidak kelihatan _ve~_" kata Feliciano sambil menonton televisi.

"Dia lagi ada urusan dengan salah satu guru," balas Ludwig sambil membaca kamus Jepang-Indonesia.

"_Ne, ne,_ Ludwig! Coba, kamu ngomong bahasa Indonesia!" ucap Feliciano sambil menatap Ludwig dengan polos.

Ludwig pun menutup kamus dan berdehem, "_Feliciano, bisakah kau tidak usah menggangguku?_" ucap Ludwig dan Feliciano hanya menatapnya dengan polos campur bingung.

"Artinya?" tanya Feliciano dengan bingung.

"Artinya... Bisakah kau tidak usah menggangguku?" jawab Ludwig dengan datar.

"Oh.. Oke!" Feliciano pun melanjutkan nontonnya sambil terkagum-kagum(?).

Suasana pun hening dan hanya terdengar suara Alfred yang mengunyah _hamburger_-nya yang entah kapan dia beli. "Cih! Film Indonesia aneh-aneh semua!" gerutu Lovino sambil menatap bosan ke TV.

"Emang aneh.. Masa efeknya kurang terus..." Alfred pun ber-oceh-ria sampai Lovino menutupi lubang telinganya dengan tisu(?).

"Cemilan sudah jadi!" Meiliana pun membawa nampan yang berisi cemilan dan menaruhnya di meja ruang keluarga, "Wah! Fang-chan yang membuat semuanya, ya?" tanya Yao yang sempat melihat bakpao, "Yup! Aku lagi belajar membuat beberapa cemilan dan mumpung, Matthew-san mau membuat _pancake_. Jadi, aku pun sekalian belajar dan membantunya," jawab Meiliana dengan semangat.

Semuanya pun langsung menyerbu cemilan yang sudah siap dengan ganas dan tahu diri(?).

Pak Sur yang baru pulang dari urusannya melihat 'anak-anaknya' sedang seru dengan suasana mereka tapi dia sempat _sweatdrop_ karena dia sempat melihat Arthur dan Francis saling cekek sama Antonio dan Lovino yang sedang adu mulut.

"_**Khiu Liu!**_" sambut Meiliana sambil berlari ke pak Sur, "Kalian seru banget sepertinya, aku nggak bisa ganggu jadinya," kata pak Sur sambil mengusap rambut Meiliana dan menatap semuanya.

"Paman, ayo gabung dengan kami _ve~_!" ucap Feliciano dengan polos dan semangat.

"Aku akan memainkan sebuah lagu dengan gitar ini, lho~! Paman harus mendengarkannya!" kata Antonio sambil memetik gitarnya dengan pelan.

"Saya juga membuat _pancake_ untuk paman," kata Matthew sambil memegang piring yang diletakkan beberapa lapisan _pancake_ dengan saus madu.

"Saya juga membuatkan teh hijau yang saya bawa dari Jepang langsung untuk anda," kata Kiku sambil menyajikan teh hijau yang barusan dia buat.

"_**Ayo, khiu! Ikut gabung dengan kami!**_**" **Meiliana hanya tersenyum ceria sambil menarik pamannya ke ruang keluarga untuk menikmati waktu bersama.

"_**Oya! Selamat datang kembali!**_" Semuanya pun juga menyambut pak Sur dengan senyuman termasuk Lovino dan Arthur.

Pak Sur hanya tersenyum dan merasakan kehangatan yang dia nantikan sangat lama. "Baiklah!" Pak Sur pun duduk diantara mereka semua dan malam itu ditutup dengan suara gitar yang berasal dari Antonio dan canda tawa mereka semua.

**-To be Contunie-**

**Author's Talk : Bagi OC-nya sudah dimunculkan, mohon berikan biodata singkat (seperti tanggal lahir, hobi, keluarga, dll) di reveiw atau PM, ya! Untuk kali ini, saya sengaja tidak memunculkan OC-OC kalian untuk sementara tapi chapter selanjutnya akan kuusahakan!**

**Itu saja untuk sementara sepertinya~! Oya, disini menurut kalian Meiliana cocok ama siapa :v? /ditamparamayanglainnya. Tenang bagi yang OC lainnya juga kebagian, kok :'D /eh. (Soalnya author bimbang apalagi author mau buat fanfic request dari teman dan romance di fandom yang sama :'D /diamkaunak). Maaf ya, author emang lagi nggak bisa buat fanfic panjang karena lagi nggak kuat(?).**

**Oya! Bagi OC laki-laki, tenang saja~! Akan kumunculkan beberapa Nyotalia sebagai adik-adik karakter Hetalia~! Soalnya, author lagi demen ama Nyotalia des~! Nordics Five... Kapan kau muncul? (Arthur : Author! Kapan tutupnya?! / Author : Sabar"!)**

**Oke, fanfic ini ditutup dan seperti biasanya...**

**Read and Review~?**

**P.S. : Sepertinya Sweden tidak akan saya buat homo(?) Karena terlalu sayang /eh.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Talk : Hai~! Makasih buat saran-sarannya! Author hampir putus asa karena review yang sedikit :'D Tapi author ingat silent readers, jadi author lanjutkan! Oh ya, disini pak Sur akan dipanggil dengan paman Sur karena ini settingnya di luar sekolah.**

**Bagi OC-nya belum muncul akan dimunculkan tapi anak SMA dulu, ya~! Kalau SMP sama guru nyusul di chapter depan :v /ditabok.**

**Untuk saran OC provinsi Indonesia yang baru masuk hanya Bali dan Lampung. Jakarta akan ada di fanfic ini karena dia adalah ibu kota Indnesia~! /plak.**

**Sepertinya, ini saja dulu dan seperti biasa akan ada pengumuman diakhir cerita! **_**Happy Reading~!**_

**P.S : Disini para Nations sudah diajarkan bahasa Indonesia secara 'lembut' oleh pak Sur :v **

**Adventure in the Indonesia**

**Disclaimber : Axis Powers : Hetalia own to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Warning : OOC, OCs, Typo, Gaje, dll.**

**Settings : Berada di Gakuen Hetalia dan menggunakan Human Name. Mereka disini bukan seorang Nations tapi manusia biasa *nyanyi* /gak.**

**Genre : Friendship, Humor, Slice of Life, dan masih ada genre yang akan menyusul(?).**

**Chapter 4 - Hari Pertama di Indonesia**

Di pagi hari yang cerah, beberapa dari mereka masih tidur cantik dikamar masing-masing dan mereka juga harus berterima kasih kepada pak Sur atau paman 'tercinta' yang telah mengajari bahasa Indonesia sampai semuanya langsung tepar ditempat, sedangkan Meiliana yang sudah duluan tidur karena nggak ada urusan lagi pas malam kemarin.

Kiku keluar dari kamarnya sambil menguap dan melihat Meiliana yang lagi menyiapkan sarapan. "Selamat pagi, Honda-san," sapa Meiliana sambil menengok ke Kiku.

"Selamat pagi juga, Fang-san.. Kau sudah bangun pagi-pagi seperti ini.." kata Kiku sambil melihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan jarum pendek ke angka 7.

"Sudah biasa, kok.. Lagian, siapa yang akan menyiapkan kalian sarapan?" tanya Meiliana sambil tertawa kecil dan Kiku pun ikut tertawa kecil.

Tidak lama kemudian, Feliciano dan Ludwig pun muncul dalam kondisi masih ngantuk. "Pagi, Fang-chan dan Kiku _ve~_" sapa Feliciano yang langsung ceria ketika melihat mereka berdua, "Wah! Akhirnya, kalian berdua bangun juga... Soalnya, aku ada tugas untuk kalian bertiga, tunggu sebentar.." Meiliana membuka rak kecil untuk mencari sesuatu.

Mereka bertiga pun bingung dan saling pandang, "Kalian lebih baik cuci muka dan gosok gigi dulu, deh.. Soalnya, aku tidak betah melihat kondisi kalian seperti itu," pinta Meiliana yang masih mencari-cari dan mereka pun mengangguk setuju sambil berjalan ke kamar mandi. "Hihihi.. Semoga, mereka tidak kaget apa yang kusuruh..."

Setelah mereka selesai dengan urusan dikamar mandi dan untungnya tidak terjadi keributan diantara mereka. "Nah.. Sekarang, kalian pergi ke pasar! Uang dan kertas berisi apa yang harus dibeli sudah ada di tas belanja ini," kata Meiliana sambil tersenyum dan menyodorkan tas belanjanya ke mereka bertiga.

"I, i, ini serius...?" tanya Ludwig dengan tidak yakin. Halo! Bayangkan saja, seorang pria bertubuh kekar pergi ke pasar sambil membawa tas belanja karena disuruh oleh cewek, apa kata dunia?

"Seriuslah! Sekarang, kalian pergi dan usahakan tawar-menawar!" jawab Meiliana sambil mendorong mereka bertiga keluar dari rumah dan menutup pintu dengan kencang.

"Sejak kapan Fang-chan jadi jahat _ve~_?" tanya Feliciano sambil menatap Ludwig.

"Aku mendengarnya, Feliciano-san!" jawab Meiliana dari dalam dan Feliciano pun langsung meneguk ludah bagaikan baru mendengar seorang penjahat yang mengancamnya.

"Le, lebih baik, kita segera ke pasar..." saran Kiku dan disetujui oleh anggukkan mereka berdua.

Mereka bertiga pun berjalan ke pasar terdekat dengan jalan kaki dan untungnya, mereka sudah diberi tahu dimana pasar berada oleh paman Sur pas menuju ke rumah mereka. "Udara sejuk juga disini..." gumam Ludwig sambil menikmati udara sejuk yang berhembus ke dirinya.

"Benar _ve~_" balas Feliciano sambil bersenandung kecil seperti anak kecil.

Tidak lama kemudian, mereka bertiga pun sampai dipasar yang penuh dengan ibu-ibu rumah tangga. "Siap?" tanya Ludwig yang mempersiapkan diri untuk masuk keramaian, "Siap!" jawab mereka berdua dengan mantap lalu mereka pun menembus keramaian itu untuk membeli keperluan yang sudah dicatat oleh Meiliana.

Akhirnya, mereka telah melampui tantang dari Meiliana dengan lancar walaupun sempat diomongin karena mereka adalah orang asing. "Orang-orang sini seram _ve!_" ucap Feliciano dengan sedikit gemataran, "Ano.. Itu hanya perasaanmu, Feliciano-kun..." balas Kiku dengan sweatdrop.

"Ayo, kita pulang ke rumah..." ajak Ludwig yang berpenampilan seperti orang yang baru dikeroyok massa, "Ayo... Aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan mandi..." ujar Kiku dengan helaan nafas lelah.

Ketika mereka berjalan pulang ke rumah, "Nak, minta, nak..." kata seorang pengemis wanita dengan penampilan compang-camping sambil menyodorkan kaleng kosong ke mereka bertiga, Kiku merasa iba dan begitu juga dengan Ludwig dan Feliciano.

"Ini ada uang kecil untuk anda," balas Kiku sambil memberikan uang 2 ribu kepada nenek itu dan tersenyum kecil.

"Makasih, cu... Semoga, kalian mendapatkan rezeki..." ucap pengemis wanita itu dengan tatapan sangat senang dan mereka bertiga hanya tersenyum. Lalu mereka pun pamit pulang ke rumah dengan perasaan sedikit lega melihat pengemis wanita itu senang.

Sesampainya dirumah, "Akhirnya, kalian pulang!" sambut Alfred yang sudah bangun dan sekarang sedang mengemil makanan di ruang keluarga.

"Iya..." Mereka pun langsung tergeletak di sofa yang cukup empuk lalu Meiliana pun langsung menghampiri mereka bertiga, "Gimana belanja dipasar? Seru?" tanya Meiliana sambil tersenyum jahil dan mereka bertiga langsung membatu karena mereka baru ingat kalau uang yang dikasih kepada pengemis wanita itu adalah sebagian uang kembalian pas belanja dipasar.

"Ano..."

"I, i, itu..."

"Kami kasih ke pengemis _ve~_"

Kiku dan Ludwig pun langsung menatap Feliciano dengan sinis, sedangkan yang ditatapin cuma memandang dua orang itu dengan polos, "Apa _ve~?_"

Meiliana pun hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kalian tidak usah ketakutan begitu kalau itu alasannya, malah aku senang dengan apa yang kalian lakukan tadi, lho!" kata Meiliana sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Ada apa, sih?" tanya Alfred sampai menghampiri mereka berempat bersama Matthew yang baru bangun.

"Tadi, kami baru memberi uang ke pengemis, lho~" pamer Feliciano dengan polosnya.

"Oh... Dikirain apaan..." ujar Alfred dengan _sweatdrop_.

"Aku salut sama kalian bertiga karena kalian masi ada rasa kasihan dengan pengemis di luar sana karena kalian ketahui.. Lapangan kerja di Indonesia sangatlah susah karena kerbatasan biaya dan lainnya.. Maka itu banyak sekali pengangguran dan menjadi pengemis untuk memenuhi kehidupan mereka.." ungkap Meiliana sambil menatap nanar ke luar pintu yang menuju langsung ke halaman.

Mereka semua pun diam setelah mendengar cerita Meiliana dan sedikit merasa kasihan dengan nasib pengemis-pengemis diluar sana.

"Udah lupakan saja! Ayo, kita sarapan dan tolong siapapun bangunin yang lainnya!" Meiliana pun langsung mendorong mereka untuk keluar dari dapur sambil nyengir tidak jela dan mereka hanya cengo sambil mengangguk.

Ludwig pun ke kamar kakaknya dan teman-teman kakaknya, "_Burder!_ Ayo, bangun!" teriak Ludwig sambil membanting pintu kamar sambail engsel pintu copot. Dia sepertinya lupa, kalau dia sedang tidak dirumahnya.

Antonio yang dari tadi sudah bangun dan sekarang, dia sedang bermain gitar dengan pelan, "Eh?"

"Ludwig, aku masih ngantuk..." gumam Gilbert sambil menutupi mukanya dengan selimut.

Francis masih mimpi 'indah' sambil ketawa-ketiwi mesum yang selalu membuat para wanita langsung merinding.

"Cepatan, _burder_! Semuanya udah siap sarapan dan tinggal menunggumu!" Ludwig pun menarik selimut Gilbert, Gilbert yang tidak terima pun juga menarik selimutnya balik dan akhirnya, mereka pun saling tarik-menarik selimut(?).

Sepertinya, Antonio sudah keluar kamar karena pas dengar 'sarapan', dia langsung ngibrit keluar.

Lupakan dua saudara itu dan satu mahluk yang sedang tidur nyenyak itu karena author malas melanjutkannya. Tolong, jangan menatap sinis author!

Semuanya pun sudah kumpul di ruang makan termasuk Gilbert dan Francis yang dibangunkan dengan 'penuh kasih sayang' oleh Meiliana yang akhirnya turun tangan. Oh! Jangan lupakan paman Sur yang baru pulang jogging di taman terdekat bersama temannya.

"Ting Tong Ting Tong!"

"Siapa, tuh? Bunyi belnya nggak selow banget," tegur Arthur yang merasa terganggu.

"Palingan, si Rangga," balas paman Sur sambil menyeruput kopinya dan membaca koran.

"Tahu darimana?" tanya Arthur dengan bingung.

"Dia emang sering begitu kalau datang ke rumah," jawab paman Sur dengan santai.

Meiliana yang baru saja selesai mandi karena dia paling cepat selesai sarapan setelah Antonio yang sedang menonton TV dengan santainya. "Antonio-san, tolong bukakan pintu, dong," pinta Meiliana dari dalam kamarnya.

Antonio pun langsung membukakan pintu dengan sedikit malas, "Lho? Rangga?" Rangga yang berdiri didepan pintu bersama sohibnya, Teddi yang seperti orang bodoh (menurut Lovino yang sempat lihat mereka berdua).

"Wah, Antonio sudah hafal namaku ternyata!" sahut Rangga sambil menepuk punggung Antonio dengan senang dan Antonio sedikit meringis karena punggungnya sedikit sakit berkat tepukkan Rangga yang keras itu.

Teddi yang merasa dikacangin langsung berdeham, "Oh! Ini temanku! Teddi, kenalkan diri ke kakak kelas kita!" kata Rangga sambil tersenyum.

"Lho? Kakak kelas?"

"Iya! Aku tahu dari Fang, kalau kamu kakak kelas kita di kelas XI karena kita masih kelas X."

"Oh..."

"Namaku Valentinus Teddi Sanjaya dari kelas X IPS 2, salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya, senpai!" kata Teddi sambil tersenyum percaya diri.

Krik... Krik...

Krik... Krik...

Krik... Krik...

Krik... Krik...

Eh, ada pak belalang! Jangan pergi!

Kembali ke cerita.

"Teddie Bear?" ucap Antonio dengan polos dan Rangga pun langsung nahan ngakak ditempat, sedangkan yang dipanggil 'Teddy Bear' hanya bisa berkata, "Aku rapopo," sambil elus-elus dada.

Antonio pun langsung minta maaf kepada Teddie, "Namaku Antonio Carriedo Fernandez! _**Saludos(1)!**_" kata Antonio sambil tersenyum ceria.

"Lho? Kalian sudah datang?" tanya Meiliana yang muncul entah kapan.

"Iya, dong~!" jawab Rangga sambil tersenyum 1000 watt.

"Rangga, lu nggak usah senyum kayak gitu.. Silau!" tegur Teddi.

Rangga pun langsung pundung sambil main rumput dihalaman depan rumah Meiliana.

"Udah, udah! Ayo, masuk!" ajak Meiliana sambil mendorong mereka bertiga dengan jengkel.

Paman Sur yang sudah duduk di kursi kesayangannya sambil membaca bukunya. Entah kenapa, ini orang hobi baca.

"Ah, Rangga dan Teddi.. Tumben, kalian udah kesini pagi-pagi."

"Biasa paman, aku bosan dirumah."

"Lho? Rangga manggil paman Sur dengan 'paman'?" tanya Gilbert yang selesai mandi.

"Iyalah, dia sudah kuanggap anak sendiri," jawab paman Sur sambil berdiri dan mengacak-acak rambut Rangga dan Teddi.

"Paman, tolong hentikan. Sakit, tau," tegur Rangga yang sedikit meringis.

Paman Sur pun berhenti mengacak-acak rambut mereka berdua, "Dimana yang lainnya?" tanya paman Sur sambil menatap Gilbert.

"Lagi rebutan kamar mandi," jawab Gilbert dengan enteng.

Paman Sur hanya _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya.

Di depan kamar mandi, "_Bloody Frog_! Jangan masuk ke dalam mandi!" teriak Arthur sambil menarik baju Francis.

"Hei, Arthur! Jangan tarik-tarik baju gua!" balas Francis.

"Gua udah nungguin dari tadi, bego!"

"Bodo amat! Salah sendiri, alis bercabang!"

Akhirnya, mereka pun berantem ditempat dan Matthew masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dengan tenang karena dua orang itu sedang berantem dengan 'indahnya'.

Tidak lama kemudian, mereka berdua sadar kalau Matthew sudah masuk ke dalam dan terjadi suasana hening.

Krik.. Krik..

Krik.. Krik..

Krik.. Krik..

Pak Belalang, jangan ganggu saya, kenapa?!

Oke, balik ke cerita.

"MATTHEEEWWWW!"

Seketika, Yao langsung terpeleset karena boneka pandanya(?) sendiri dan Ivan yang lagi _skype_ sama adik perempuannya di kamarnya langsung diam.

"_Nii-san_, suara apaan, tuh?"

"Hanya suara tetangga sebelah, kok."

"Oh... Dikirain teman _nii-san_ yang sarap itu."

"Bisa jadi~"

Ivan, kau sangat labil, dusta lagi.

Meiliana dan lain-lainnya yang sedang kumpul di halaman belakang rumahnya langsung berhenti membaca, "Lho? Arthur-san dan Francis-san kenapa?"

"Palingan mereka lapar~"

"Err..."

Ayu, Evania, dan Frederick langsung kaget dengan suara teriakkan dua manusia nggak tau diri itu.

"Suara siapa tadi?"

"Mana kita tahu."

Ayu hanya _sweatdrop_ lalu dia menekan bel rumah paman Sur, "Meiliana! Kami datang!" teriak Ayu dari depan rumah. Lalu paman Sur pun membuka pintu rumahnya, "Wah.. Ada Ayu, Evania, dan Frederick.. Ayo, masuk!" Mereka bertiga pun masuk ke dalam sambil bergumam, "Permisi."

"Meiliana, ada dimana?" tanya Ayu kepada paman Sur.

"Ada, dia ada dihalaman belakang sama yang lainnya, masuk saja," jawab paman Sur sambil duduk kembali.

"Makasih, pak." Mereka bertiga pun langsung jalan ke halaman belakang dan pas mereka disitu, ada Meiliana, Rangga, Teddi, dan teman-temannya yang lain.

"Ayu!" Meiliana pun langsung berlari ke Ayu, "Wah, ada Evania dan Frederick, nih! Pasti bakal seru!"

"Pasti, dong!" Ayu hanya menyengir.

"Oya! Kalian kenalan sama mereka semua, dih!" kata Meiliana sambil nyengir ceria.

Mereka pun kenalan dan untungnya, semuanya (baca : dua belas murid(?)) udah kumpul. Tenang, mereka semua udah mandi, kok.

"Lovino mirip kakak, ya..." ujar Evania dengan datar.

"Apa?!" Mereka berdua pun kaget ketika mendengar Evania bilang 'mirip' itu.

Semuanya pun mengobrol-ngobrol dan langsung akrab satu sama lain. "Eh! Besok, kita ke kota tua, yuk!" ajak Teddi kepada yang lainnya.

"Boleh, tuh."

"Ahahaha! Aku penasaran dengan kota tua!"

"Kota tua aru?" tanya Yao dengan singkat.

"Lihat saja, nanti," jawab Meiliana sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Kesesese, aku yang _awsome_ ini jadi penasaran dengan kota yang namanya aneh itu!" Semuanya langsung melirik sinis ke Gilbert dan dia pun langsung bergidik ngeri.

Mereka pun mengobrol dengan seru dan canda mereka walaupun candaan Teddi yang garing itu bisa dijadikan bahan ejekan oleh yang lainnya.

Paman Sur hanya menatap mereka semua dari jauh sambil tersenyum dan bergumam, "Anak muda zaman sekarang..."

**-To be Contunie-**

**Author's Talk : Makasih semuanya yang udah membaca fanfic ini! Sebenarnya, fanfic ini hanya menceritakan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan kehidupan di Indonesia dan diselingin cerita-cerita kecil mereka.**

**Untuk kali ini, tidak ada pengumuman karena author cape kasih pengumuman terus *kipas" nyantai* /digebuk.**

**Author boleh curcol dikit? Kalau boleh, terima kasih~! Sebenarnya, author bikin fanfic ini untuk melatih kemampuan author dalam menulis cerita dan kalian bisa baca fanfic-fanfic sebelumnya... Masih acak adul banget tapi author berterima kasih kepada teman-teman author yang lainnya karena dukungan langsung maupun tidak langsung mereka. Author senang kalau ada review (malah sering pantengin review, ini jujur dan benaran, lho~!)**

**Makanya itu, makasih untuk dukungannya dan mohon reviewnya atau sarannya! **

**P.S : Author senang bisa direview sama girl-chan2 karena fanfic dia difandom Hetalia sama SenBasa yang sering buat ane ngakak jaya(?).**


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Time **

**Author : Saya kembali lagi~! Makasih semuanya udah berpartisipasi dalam cerita ini! Maaf, author baru bisa update pas lama kayak gini karena faktor author malas atau ide yang belum muncul dari otak author tapi ya sudahlah.**

**Ayumi : Author-san.. Ayo dimulai.. Semuanya udah nunggu *nunjuk para nations(?)***

**Author : Hehehe.. Kalau begitu, author mulai! Happy Reading~!**

**Adventure in the Indonesia**

**Disclaimber : Axis Powers : Hetalia own to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Warning : OOC, OCs, Typo, Gaje, dll.**

**Settings : Berada di Gakuen Hetalia dan menggunakan Human Name. Mereka disini bukan seorang Nations tapi manusia biasa *nyanyi* /gak.**

**Genre : Friendship, Humor, Slice of Life, dan masih ada genre yang akan menyusul(?).**

**Chapter 5 : Jalan-jalan ke Kota Tua**

"Semuanya udah siap?" tanya Meiliana sambil melihat mereka semua yang sudah siap.

"Siap!" jawab semuanya dengan semangat.

Meiliana pun tersenyum kecil dan melihat ke pamannya, "_**Khiu Liu!**_ Aku berangkat dulu!"

"Iya, hati-hati disana!" Paman Sur langsung menatap tajam ke dua belas pemuda tidak bersalah(?) itu kecuali Francis sepertinya, "Kalian... Jangan sampai dia terjadi apa-apa disana..." Setelah itu mereka semua bergidik ngeri dan mengangguk.

Di luar rumah, Rangga sudah menunggu mereka. "Akhirnya, kalian selesai juga.. Ayo, kita berangkat!" ajak Rangga sambil berjalan mendahului mereka, "Entar, kita naik apa, da?" tanya Ivan dengan polos.

"Transjakarta atau bisa dibilang _busway_ karena daerah kota tua dari sini agak jauh," jawab Meiliana dan Ivan hanya ber-oh-ria.

Tidak lama kemudian, mereka pun sampai di tempat pemberhentian transjakarta dan tentunya, mereka kesana jalan kaki karena tempatnya tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah Meiliana.

"Tempatnya panas.. Nggak kayak di Jepang _ve.._"

"Jangan menggerutu! Dan jangan samakan Jepang dengan Indonesia!"

"Maafkan aku, Ludwig... Hiks.. Hiks.."

"Udah.. Jangan nangis, malu dilihat orang.." Ludwig pun mengusap rambut Feliciano dengan helaan nafas, "Hei! Singkirkan tangan baumu dari rambut adik gua!" tegur Lovino dengan cepat.

Meiliana dan Rangga pun langsung menatap Lovino dan berpikir, sejak kapan dia bisa bahasa gaul?!

"Nona, anda cantik sekali.." Rangga pun langsung menengok ke Francis yang sedang menggoda salah satu penumpang perempuan disana, Rangga pun langsung melempar sepatunya yang cukup keras ke kepala Francis dan orangnya sukses pingsan berkat sepatu Rangga.

"Maafkan dengan ketidaksopanan teman saya," sahut Rangga sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan nyengir malu.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok.. Untungnya, kamu melempar sepatumu," balas penumpang perempuan itu dengan tersenyum lega.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu." Rangga pun langsung menyeret Francis yang lagi ngigau di dunia mimpinya yang indah, "Chelles..."

Rangga pun langsung menengok ke Francis yang sempat mengigau 'Chelles' dari mulutnya. Siapa dia? Namanya aneh, pikir Rangga dengan penasaran.

Meiliana dan Arthur pun langsung menghampiri mereka berdua, "Francis-san, kenapa dia bisa pingsan seperti ini?" tanya Meiliana sambil menatap Francis yang pingsan dengan indahnya, "Aku lemparin sepatu dan dia pingsan." Meilliana dan Arthur hanya sweatdrop.

"Arthur, siapa Chelles yang digumamkan oleh orang mesum ini?"

"Pacar dia yang ada di Perancis."

"Hah?! Dia udah punya pacar?!"

"Yup! Kenapa? Nggak percaya?"

"Nggaklah! Orang mesum kayak gini udah punya pacar! LDR lagi!"

"Walaupun _bloody frog_ suka menggoda cewek tapi dia setia dengan pacarnya itu."

Meiliana sedari tadi hanya diam sambil mendengar percakapan antara Rangga dan Arhur. "Wah! Kalian ngobrol tidak ajak-ajak _hero_ ini!" ucap Alfred yang muncul tiba-tiba dan membuat Meiliana yang berada didekatnya langsung terkejut.

"Alfred-san! Jangan mengejutkanku!" tegur Meiliana dengan kesal dan Alfred hanya cengengesan tidak bersalah, "Sebenarnya aku ingin tanya.. Kapan kita masuk transjakarta?" tanya Alfred dengan polos.

"Tunggu transjakarta tujuan kita muncul," jawab Meiliana sambil menatap jam dinding.

Alfred pun langsung mendesah kecewa dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke tembok yang terbuat dari kaca. Lalu Meiliana menatapnya dengan bingung, "Ada apa, Alfred-san?"

"Nggak ada apa-apa.."

"Benarkah? Kalau ada apa-apa, Alfred-san bisa bilang kepadaku." Meiliana pun tersenyum kepada Alfred dan Alfred hanya tersipu sambil mengangguk kepalanya.

Suasana pun hening diantara mereka berdua dan sempat terdengar suara ketawa kecil Meiliana yang melihat tingkah-tingkah aneh mereka kecuali Alfred yang termenung.

Rangga yang merasakan aura yang 'aneh' langsung berkata, "Woi, kalian berdua! Ini bukan komik romantis!" ejek Rangga sambil tertawa iseng.

"Hah?! Emang bukan!" balas Meiliana dengan polos.

Alfred yang juga merasakan apa yang dirasakan Rangga langsung malu sendiri. Dia terlalu _air-head_, batin Alfred sambil melirik ke Meiliana.

"Ah! Itu transjakartanya!" jerit Meiliana sambil menunjuk ke transjakarta yang mereka tuju dan semuanya pun langsung masuk ke dalam transjakarta.

"Kalian berdiri saja, ya! Soalnya, kalian harus mengalah kepada manula, ibu hamil, dan anak kecil!" peringat Rangga sebelum transjakarta berjalan dan dibalas dengan anggukkan semuanya.

Semuanya pun menatap keluar transjakarta sambil menikmati suasana ibukota yang begitu banyak gedung pencakar langit yang begitu berkilau bagi mereka. Rangga dan Meiliana hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah mereka semua yang begitu menikmati pemandangan ibukota.

Tidak lama kemudian, mereka pun sampai di tempat pemberhentian di Kota. "Sampai juga!" teriak Gilbert sambil merenggakan otot-ototnya yang keram dan kaku itu.

"Evania, Edrick, Ayu, Nadya dan Teddie sudah menunggu kita.. Sebaiknya, kita harus cepat.." ujar Rangga sambil menatap _android_ miliknya dan pas dia mendongak ke atas, ternyata semuanya sudah berjalan ke kota tua, "Hei!" Rangga pun langsung menyusul mereka dengan cepat.

"Fang."

"Iya, Gilbert-san?"

"Ano... Ng, ng, nggak jadi.."

"Hmph?"

Gilbert pun diam sebentar dan bingung dia mau bilang apa kepada Meiliana karena angin lalu yang lewat diotaknya.

"Oh ya, disana kadang banyak turis, lho! Seperti kalian!" kata Meiliana dengan semangat, "Terus apa hubungannya?" tanya Arthur dengan mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Err... Nggak ada, sih..." jawab Meiliana dengan kalap dan hampir ingin pundung ditempat.

Aku bertingkah seperti orang bodoh lagi, batinnya dan sekarang, dia sedang pundung, "Fa, Fa, Fang.. Aku nggak bermaksud begitu..." ucap Arthur dengan gugup dan merasa bersalah.

Setelah melakukan urusan yang tadi, mereka pun akhirnya sampai di Kota Tua dan Meiliana yang paling senang langsung berbinar-binar melihatnya.

"Fang-san, kenapa?" tanya Matthew dengan penasaran kepada Rangga.

"Dia hanya sedang senang saja," jawab Rangga dengan santai dan Matthew melihat Meiliana yang masih berbunga-bunga.

"Rangga!" panggil Teddie sambil melambaikan tangannya bersama yang lainnya.

Rangga pun langsung menengok ke Teddie dan langsung menyusulnya, "Wah, si Teddie Bear udah datang!" canda Rangga sambil terkikik kecil, "Rangga, kau mau gorok?" Semuanya bisa merasakan aura seram dari Teddie.

"Nggak, aku masih sayang leher."

Entah kenapa, Edrick dan Lovino sedang adu mata sambil mengeluarkan kata-kata 'sakti' mereka walaupun lebih parahan Lovino yang sampai 'kesana' daripada Edrick yang hanya mengeluarkan kata-kata pedas tapi akhirnya, mereka berdua dihajar oleh Meiliana dan Evania.

"Cih!_ Games-Freak_!" tegur Lovino sambil menatap mereka dengan tatapan ejekkan, "Hei!" balas Edrick dan Evania dengan kesal, "Udah! Udah! Kalian berantem disini kayak anak kecil! Ayo, kita mulai keliling!" lerai Meiliana dengan kesal dan mereka pun langsung tunduk.

Mereka pun mulai berkeliling sampai Alfred yang mulai mengeluarkan ide, "Hei, semuanya! Gimana kalau kita bersepeda keliling?" ajak Alfred kepada semuanya.

"Ayo! Supaya lebih seru!" balas Ayu dengan senang.

"Tapi sepeda hanya muat dua orang biasanya..." ucap Nadya dengan pelan dan Meiliana pun diam sebentar.

"Ada yang muat tiga orang, kok!" balas Rangga yang sudah memesan sepeda dengan tiga jok sepeda, "Teddie! Edrick! Ayo naik bareng!" ajak Rangga yang sudah naik di jok pertama dengan berbinar-binar.

"Ayo!" Teddie pun menyusul Rangga dengan duduk manis di jok kedua, "Yah.. Ikut aja, deh.." Edrick pun ikut naik di jok paling akhir dengan terpaksa (tapi sebenarnya mau).

"Ludwig! Kiku! Ayo, kita naik sepeda bertiga seperti itu, yuk!" ajak Feliciano yang sedang menarik-narik lengan baju Ludwig dan Kiku, "A, a, ayo!" Mereka berdua pun memesan sepeda yang seperti Rangga.

Evania yang melihat kakak kembarannya ingin naik sepeda, "Evania! Mau bersepeda denganku?", ajak Antonio yang sudah mengambil sepeda dengan dua jok duluan, "Ah.. Bo, boleh..." balas Evania dengan sedikit malu.

"Nadya! Main sepeda juga! Jangan mau kalah!" ajak Ayu kepada Nadya dengan berapi-api, "A, a, ayo..." Mereka berdua pun langsung naik sepeda dan ngebut(?) untuk mengalahkan Indo Trio itu (baca : Rangga, Teddie, dan Edrick).

Matthew yang menatap Meiliana yang dari tadi hanya diam sambil tersenyum karena melihat teman-temannya, "Fang-san, mau bermain sepeda...?" tanya Matthew dengan malu-malu, "Eh? Bo, boleh! Ayo!" jawab Meiliana sambil tersenyum senang dan Matthew pun ikut tersenyum senang. Gilbert pun langsung pundung karena dia ingin mengajak Meiliana tapi pupus harapannya dan hanya ada Francis yang merupakan harapannya. Mati kau, Matthew! batin Gilbert.

Ivan dan Yao main sepeda dengan damai(?), Arthur dan Alfred main sepeda dengan tidak damai(?), dan terakhir, Francis dan Gilbert bermain sepeda dengan tawa mereka yang khas(?).

"Kesesesese~"

"Ohnohnohnohn~"

Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba author merinding dengan ketawa yang terakhir karena tawanya begitu membuat author ingin menimpuknya saking merindingnya.

Setelah mereka berdua asyik bermain sepeda, mereka pun foto-foto atau selfie di salah satu ornamen kota tua kecuali Meliana dan Nadya yang menghindar, sedangkan Matthew sedang _invisible mode on_ tapi Meiliana bisa melihatnya karena matanya yang ajaib.

"Nah! Sekarang mau kemana lagi?" tanya Rangga yang sekarang seperti _guide tour_.

"Makan!" jawab Alfred dengan cepat dan sukses ditimpuk sepatu oleh Rangga.

"Saran lain?" tanya Rangga kepada yang lainnya.

"Tidak ada.. Aku udah lapar, nih.." jawab Teddie dengan lesu.

"Ya sudahlah.. Kita makan saja.. Lagian, kalian semua udah kayak empat hari gak dikasih makan," kata Rangga sambil menghela nafas pasrah dan semuanya langsung sorak gembira kecuali Meiliana dan Arthur yang terpaksa ikut.

Mereka pun makan di salah satu tempat makan padang yang tidak terlalu mahal (untuk dompet mereka). "Makanan Indonesia agak aneh dan banyak yang pedas _ve_," gerutu Feliciano yang sepertinya terlalu banyak makan pasta.

"Bukan aneh, Feliciano, tapi makanan Indonesia emang banyak bumbunya," balas Ayu sambil makan nasi padangnya itu.

"Untung saja, aku pernah mencoba makanan Indonesia di tempat Indonesia di Jepang bersama keluargaku termasuk _burder_."

"Tapi mahalnya minta ampun."

"Ternyata, makanan Indonesia udah sampai kesana, ya..." gumam Nadya dengan kagum.

"Emang udah dari dulu! Kau saja yang telat," ejek Teddie sambil nyengir jahil dan langsung ditimpuk tas oleh Nadya. "Pasti, kalian bakal kepedasan terus pergi ke toilet selama 4 hari, hahaha!" canda Teddie dengan garing dan semua menatapnya dengan aneh.

"Ted, candaan lu garing sumpah," kata Edrick.

"Gua sudah tau, kok," balas Teddie sambil pundung.

Meiliana yang sedari tadi diam langsung angkat bicara, "Sepertinya, kita harus pulang karena ini sudah larut," kata Meiliana sambil memandang jam dinding di dekatnya.

"Benar juga, ya.. Ayo, kita pulang!" balas Rangga sambil berdiri dan siapin dompet tercintanya.

Mereka semua pun membayar makanan mereka, walaupun sebagian ada yang minta traktir karena uangnya habis buat beli oleh-oleh tadi.

"Fang! Pulangnya, kita naik apa?" tanya Francis dengan tatapan penuh arti.

"Kayak pas berangkat tadi," jawab Meiliana dan Francis pun sudah tersenyum mesum, "Kalau, kau berulah.. Akan aku kurung di gudang rumah." Francis langsung merinding seketika karena gudang di rumah adalah tempat paling seram untuknya.

Mereka pun pulang dengan transjakarta dan beberapa ada yang dijemput. Hari itu berakhir dengan seharian di Kota Tua.

**.**

**.**

**-To be Contunie-**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Time**

**Author : Maafkan author bejat ini karena lama tidak muncul untuk update fanfic ini.**

**Ayumi : Kau saja yang malas dan sibuk dengan games Harvest Moon Island of Happiness demi si Vaughn(?).**

**Author : Ga apa-apa! Demi dia, aku rela menyita waktu untuk targetku~! Kecuali waktu untuk belajar, saya masih sadar.**

**Ayumi : Tapi kau sudah selesai dengan targetmu itu dan sekarang ke target lain, Llyod dari Gran Bazaar.**

**Author : Kalau itu, saya nyerah dengan si kuudere satu itu.. Udah! Udah! Ini bukan fandom Harvest Moon tapi Hetalia!**

**Ayumi : Ya sudahlah... Pengumuman untuk chapter kali ini tidak ada dan masih sama dengan chapter sebelumnya karena author sedang lelah(?)..**

**Author : Bagi yang OC-nya belum dikasih tau secara lengkap, bisa kasih tau lewat PM! Karena author pusing kalau lewat review atau gak sosmed lainnya! Akhir kata seperti biasa...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Read and Review?**

**.**

**.**

**Author : Ada omake sangat singkat buat yang hint tadi(?).. **

**.**

**Omake**

.

"Fang-san," panggil Matthew kepada Meiliana di transjakarta.

"Iya, Matthew-san?"

"Terima kasih buat bersepeda hari ini."

"Iya, sama-sama, Matthew-san." Meiliana tersenyum manis kepada Matthew dan yang bersangkutan hanya tersipu sambil tersenyum kecil.

Alfred dan Rangga melihat mereka berdua dengan tatapan asam. "Cih! Mattie sudah dapat gebetan(?)!"

"Fang, kau sudah ninggalin aku duluan!"

Mereka berdua pun menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan 'Kapan-gua-kayak-si-Matthew/Mattie'


End file.
